Not Giving Up
by lindsay77
Summary: Oneshot based on 7*14*09. WARNING: SMUT!


Here it is! This is a one shot based on the episode 7*14*09 but it has my own spin. A lot is the same but a lot is also different. I think this is the longest one shot I have ever done. This sucker ended up being 17 pages long in Word!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. XXX

* * *

Jason knocked on the door of the Quartermaine's and waited for Alice to answer. "Mr. Jason. Come in." she said when she opened the door and saw him. "Is Michael here?" Jason asked. Alice nodded his head and said "Yes, he's upstirs in his room. I'll let him know you're here." She took off up the stairs to go and get him. Jason stood in the entry way of the house and looked around. This was the house he grew up in but he felt nothing for it. The only memories he had of this house were bad ones. Except when he would visit his grandmother in her rose garden. He smiled softy to himself at the thought of his grandmother Lila. He missed her terribly. His grandmother had always been there for him. She never looked at him in disgust after he went to work for Sonny like most of his family did. She was always understanding and accepting of him. He had so little of that in his life since he woke up after his accident. He could count on one hand the people in his life that truly accepted him as he was as Jason Morgan. And two of them were gone. Outside of Sonny and Carly all he really had was Spinelli and Sam.

Sam.

He took a deep breath at the thought of her. Sam had accepted him completely. But not in the way that Carly had. Sam wasn't blind to the fact that Jason had his faults. She knew his temper could get bad and she knew when it did, he usually shut down. But she wouldn't have that. She pushed him until he would talk it out. Sam understood him better that he did himself. She had a way of handling him to where it made his life easier. Having Sam there to talk to and release the tension that surrounded his life was a blessing he knew he didn't deserve. He knew that because he started to take her for granted. She started to become less and less a priority for him because he figured she would always be there. That was the first mistake he made with them in a very long line of mistakes. While things were better with them and they were friends again, Jason knew deep down that being friends would never be enough for him. But he had been the one to screw things up between them so he figured that was price he had to pay.

"Jason?"

Jason turned his head and saw his grandfather standing in the door way of the sitting room. "Edward." Jason answered back. Things were always tense with his grandfather. Edward had never made any qualms about the fact that he disapproved of Jason and practically every choice he had made as an adult. But after his grandmother died and Jason came to see him, he had felt a shift. They still didn't get along and Edward was still his unapproving of him, but things were different with them now.

"You here to see Michael?" Edward asked.

Jason nodded his head "We were going to go to lunch."

He watched Edward nod his head. Something was off. Usually Edward would have made a smartass remark about him. But he just stood there with a somber look on his face and said "Well why don't you wait for him in the sitting room. It might take him a minute. He is still learning his way around the place." Edward moved forward to make his way to the stairs when Jason found himself asking "How have things been with him here?"

Edward stopped and turned to his grandson "He seems to be adjusting the best he can but I know he misses him family. Especially Morgan. They talk often and with it being summer, I have told Sonny and Carly Morgan is more that welcome here at any time to use the pool with his brother. Michael has practically lived by the side of the pool since he had been here." He said with a slight smile.

Jason nodded his head but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. Edward made his way over to the door and opened it. "Samantha" he said drawing Jason's attention. He looked over and saw Sam walk through the door with a bouquet of flowers. She had a bag of something in her other hand but he could tell. She was wearing a black fitted tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. She had black high heels that made Jason wonder how she could even walk in them and her hair was up in a ponytail exposing the soft skin of her neck. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi, Mr. Quartermaine." She said with a bright warm smile. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you young lady, it's Edward." He said with a genuine smile on his face. He glanced towards Jason and muttered "Though I would have preferred it be grandfather by now."

At that, Jason shook his head and Sam took notice of Jason being there "Hey." She smiled at him he returned her greeting and smile "You here to see Michael?" she asked. Jason nodded his head and said "Yeah but I think he got lost. It's a big house." He semi-joked. Sam laughed and he took in the beautiful sound. He had missed it.

"So, what brings you by, my dear?" Edward asked but took notice of the way his grandson looked at the beautiful woman standing between them.

Sam looked back to Edward and he watched a slightly somber look come over her face. "Well, I was on my way to work and I realized what today was and I wanted to stop by to give you these and see how you were doing." She said.

Edward felt his throat go tight with emotion. He reached forward and took the flowers from her and the bag of mini peppermint patties. "I know that roses were her favorite flower but I remember you once told me how much she also loved Cali lilies and you would buy them for her every year on her birthday. And Jason told me about her love of York's." Sam said softly.

Jason watched the exchange between his grandfather and Sam and realized why she was here. Today was the anniversary of his grandmother's passing. No wonder she had been on his mind today. And it explained his grandfather's down mood. He was missing his wife today. Jason looked at his grandfather and saw the emotions slay across his face. Then a small smile formed on his face "Thank you, Samantha. This means… thank you, dear." He said softly. Sam smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome. I'll leave you to your morning. I should get to work Spinelli has a big night ahead over him so I am on my own today." She said.

"He does?" Jaosn asked. Sam nodded "Tonight is Karaoke Night at Jake's and his plan to woo Maxie is in full effect." She smiled. Jason closed his eyes and groaned. He forgot that was tonight.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. Spinelli is excited." Sam said.

Jason just shook his head in response and fought a smile at hearing Sam McCall say spoil sport.

Sam looked back to Edward and said "I hope those help you today." Edward looked directly into her eyes and said "Oh, they do, my dear. They definitely do." He sat them on the table and walked her to the door.

Jason watched as his grandfather and Sam hugged each other before she left. Edward walked back over and picked up the flowers, smiling down at them. "I'm sorry, Edward." Jason said.

Edward looked up to him and said "Don't be, my boy. Your grandmother had a long life. It wasn't always easy, being married to me but that crazy woman loved me anyway." He laughed.

Edward sobered a little "You know, I have disapproved of just about everything you have ever done. Making stupid decision after stupid decision. But I must tell you, my boy, when you let that young woman go, you really fucked up." He said.

Jason stood there, shocked beyond belief and then watched his grandfather disappear into the sitting room. Jason wasn't sure what to think but he thought maybe he had heard him wrong. He turned to and followed the way his grandfather had "Did you just say…?" he asked when he walked into the room.

"That you fucked up by letting Samantha get away? Yes, I did." Edward said. He stood at the coffee table and that had fresh flowers in a vase in the middle of it. He picked the vase up and took out the flowers before replacing them with the ones Sam had given him. he threw the other flowers in the trash bin and then opened the bag of mint patties and taking one out and unwrapping it. He had hatted the things when he and his Lila first got together. But after he found out that she loved them, he had lied and said they were also his favorite. "You know that old cliché saying 'Love makes you do crazy things?' Well, I have found, that in my time with your grandmother, it is true." He said after taking a bite of the dark chocolate covered peppermint candy "These things ae still as digesting as they were when I tried them all those years ago and lied to your grandmother when I told her they were good."

Jason smirked but didn't say anything. "Come here, son." Edward said and pointed to the couch. Deciding to humor him, Jason walked over and sat down. "I don't know what happened with you and Samantha. But I do know that that young lady stood by you at all costs. I once thought she was stupid because of it. But then I saw the way you were with her. I saw the way you looked at her. It was right after AJ's funeral. After the service was over I wanted to go and give you what for but when I saw you and Sam, I couldn't. She had a concerned look on her face but you, you were looking at her as if she were the most amazing thing in the world. I had never seen that look on your face before. Not with Kesha or Robin or Courtney and I have not seen it since. I know that you were with that nurse last year, Elizabeth Webber. But never once did I see that look on you again. In fact, I would say that every time I saw you last year, you looked down right miserable."

Jason sat there and listened to his grandfather in shock. He couldn't believe that Edward had been so in tune to what Jason had been feeling. But his grandfather wasn't done "What ever happened between you and Samantha, considering how strong you to were, I know it could have been worked out. But obviously one or both of you just gave up."

Jason shook his head "Sam and I…we hurt each other badly. I didn't think there was anything left to fight for."

Edward laughed and said "Of course you hurt each other. That happened in relationships. You make mistakes and you learn from them, but you don't give up. Do you think, given the fact that I had a child with another woman while still married to your grandmother, that our life was easy? There was a time in my life when your grandmother was not a priority for me. I knew she would always be there so why would she be? I took her for granted and to this day, it is the biggest mistake of my life. She was a gift. A beautiful gift that I did not appreciate at times because I was a stubborn fool. By the time I saw just how precious she was, more than half of our life together was over. And through it all, she stood by me. She loved me and was there for me." Edward paused before continuing "I saw Sam stand by you through all the crazy thing Carly did. She accepted what your job was. She fought for you when you lost your memory again. But I also saw you give up when it was time to fight for her. After she was shot you walked away from her and left her at the mercy of a woman who wanted nothing more than to change every aspect of who she was and a man who hated you more than anything. You betrayed her and then you had the nerve to act as thought you were the one betrayed after what happened with Ric came to light. You did everything you could to make Samantha feel worthless by not fighting for her and you came out as the victim?" He asked shaking his head. "I know that there is more to the story but you allowing people like Alexis and Elizabeth Webber to come between you and Samantha was a big part of your downfall. And it was something that you could have prevented." Edward told him.

His words were swimming around in Jason's mind. His grandfather and just laid a lot on him and for the first time, Jason realized just what his mistake was. Edward was right. He had allowed other people to essentially make decisions for him by playing on his love for Sam. Alexis did it and now he knew so did Elizabeth. She had told him she wanted to keep Jake a secret because it would hurt Sam but now he knew it was to hurt Sam. And he had played right into her hands. He knew better than anyone that a secret like that was never good. It always had a way of coming out. He loved Sam so much that he just wanted to protect Sam but clearly all he did was hurt her more. He looked to his grandfather and said "I have never been in love like that before. I fell for Sam while she was pregnant but it felt different than the others. I couldn't describe it but it just did. I fell so hard that I convinced myself it would be better for Sam to be without me because of the way my life was. but it got to the point to where I couldn't live without her anymore. It hurt too much. But after so long we got too comfortable around each other. I started taking her for granted that she would always be there. She understood me better than anyone. She knew what I was thinking without me having to say anything. but after she was shot I got so scared of losing her, I lost her anyway." Jason stood up and walked over to the mantle.

"Son, it is understandable that you would be scared. But don't you think Sam was as well? You weren't the only one that came close to losing the one you loved. She did too. And she needed you to be there for her. As she was for you." Edward said.

Jason closed his eyes with the truth of just how badly he had screwed up. He had seen how Sam was with Jake. She loved him and Jake loved her. He giggled and smiled at her all the time. But because of his actions he had lost out on being the one with them instead of Lucky. He had lost out on a chance to finally be a family with Sam because of his own idiocy. "Jason, your grandmother and I as well as you mother and father have had more than our fair share of obstacles. But in the end, the love we had for each other was too strong to let those obstacles get to us. Can you honestly say, without even trying, that your love for Samantha could not do the same?" Edward asked him. Jason thought about what his grandfather told him and realized that he already knew the answer.

* * *

Jason heard the knock on the door and went to go answer it.

After he and Edward talked, Jason decided it would be better to stay at the Quartermaine's and he and Michael had lunch with Edward. They both told Michael stories of his great-grandmother Lila and Michael seemed really interested in them. On his drive home, he had some time to think about what Edward had said. He knew some of his family's history and how much both his grandparents and parents went through in their lives. His grandmother had once told him that then times had been tough for her and Edward she always thought about the good times. She said that Edward had a hard exterior as the wicked business man but on the inside, he was a man that loved his family so much, he would do anything to protect them. Even if it was the wrong thing to do. It had hit Jason then that he was the same way. He had wanted to protect Sam but all he did was make it all worse. It had killed him to admit it but he really was a Quartermaine man.

Looking back, Jason knew that what he and Sam had had been worth fighting for. But he was confused by his love for Jake thinking he had to love his son's mother, he couldn't see that. But though all the anger and hurt, Jason still felt the same way he always had about Sam. Jason knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Sam because he loved her. And this time he wasn't going to give up. He knew that what he and Sam once had was over but that didn't mean the future they could have wouldn't be better. They both had learned from their mistakes. Sam had apologized more than once for her part but he never had. So he decided that was the first thing he would do the next time he saw her. But when he got home, he saw Dominic Parelli on his door step and had to deal with him first. After he left, he called Sam and asked her to come over because he needed to get a background check done on this guy.

He opened the door and saw a panting Sam on the other side. "Hi, I got here a quick as I could." She said with a smile as he stood aside and let her in. he turned to her and realized that she was a few inches taller than normal.

"What?" she asked, noticing his confusion.

"Nothing, it's just you look taller." He said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Oh, well it's the shoes. I have to wear them for the club." She answered pointing to her feet.

Jason looked down and saw the pink and black pumps and smirked "Huh. What club?" he asked.

He watched her giggle a little and say "I'm undercover at Vaughn's. Cheating husband case."

"Oh." He tried to hide his smile but failed "I'm only waitressing. And I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. It's just kind of a challenge in these heels." She informed him. "What's up?" she then asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could do a quick background check for me." He asked.

"Yeah of course." She said digging around in her trench coat. Jason took notice of the coat and got confused. It was the middle of July and today was a pretty hot day. For her to be in a coat seemed weird.

"Sorry. It in this pocket but it falls down…" she said as he watched her hands go to the front of her coat and untie the belt. When the lapels of the coat opened, Jason froze in shock. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever known in a pink and black corset. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the top it as so snug on her. it barely touched the top of her thigs. It had three pink bows, one between her breasts and the other to on the sides at her hips. She looked stunning. She turned to look at him and said something but he couldn't hear it. Blood was rushing to his head and other places, evoking a reaction from him he had almost every time he saw her lately.

"Jason?" he finally heard her say.

He looked back up to her face "Yeah?" he said still in a daze.

"What is the guy's name?" she asked.

"Um…" he stuttered before clearing his throat and said "Dominic Parelli." He watched her type in the name and move her thumbs over her phone. She held the phone up and turned around and walked towards the couch, as Jason's eyes fell to her ass. "My connection is weird here. It's not downloading. Do you know if Spinelli left his laptop here?" she turned and asked him.

His eyes shot back to her and then looked toward the stairs "Um, yeah it should be up in his room."

"Ok stay there. I'm gonna go get it real fast." She said as she headed for the stairs.

Jason took a deep breath as she went. But she didn't make it far before he heard her cry out, he looked over and saw her falling backwards. He made a dash for her as her slight weight fell into his arms.

"Woah" she gasped as she fell in his arms. Sam's arm went around his shoulders when she landed against him. Her eyes looked up to his. She saw a flash of heat flare in them and became very aware of his hands. One was practically gripping the side of her breast and the other was under her thighs. Her skin suddenly became very hot.

Jason stood there with am in his arms looking down at her. The soft look he saw on her face made his throat go tight. He softly grazed his thumb across the soft skin at her thigh. Her heard her sharp intake of breath and a flash of desire flare in her eyes before it disappeared and she winced in pain. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle though." she answered. Jason walked her over to the couch and softly sat her down before asking "Which foot?" He took off the shoe and softly pressed round her ankle asking her if it hurt. "I don't think it's broken but you did twist it. "I'm gonna get you some ice."

"Could you make it a double, please?" she asked jokingly.

He looked at her and said "Glad you haven lost your sense of humor."

"Seriously? I have been shot at and daggled off of cliffs without a scratch on me but I hurt myself in stripper shoes walking up your stairs. I don't even know how you're keeping a straight face right now." She said.

Jason smiled to himself as he came out of the kitchen with some ice wrapped in a towel and a glass of whiskey. "Here you go." He said and handed her the glass.

Sam sighed and took the glass "Bless you."

He sat next to he and moved the coffee table a little closer before laying the ice on top of her foot. "How's that feel?" he asked.

"Better." She smiled at him. "Thank you for the save. Again." she laughed softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jason raised his brows at her "Seriously? You weight nothing. I'm fine."

Sam shook her head and muttered "You always say that. Since I am unable to make those stairs do you mind getting Spin's computer for me?"

"Sam, you don't have to do that now." He tried to tell her

Sam laughed and said "Come on, Jason. My foot is hurt not my hands. I can still type. I don't mind. Besides, you've got me curious."

Jason shook his head "Curiosity killed the cat." He joked.

"But satisfaction brought it back." She shot back with a wink.

They both shared a laugh as Jason headed up the stairs to go and get Spinelli's computer. Sam sat back against the couch as her laugh died down. She had missed being able to laugh with Jason. She missed the easy between them. She missed him. Even though in a way she had him back in her life, it still wasn't the same. It wasn't what she really wanted. But she knew that that ship had sailed. Jason would never want her again. They may have forgiven each other for the things they had did but he would only ever see her as a friend. And her heart was just going to have to live with that. She heard his footsteps on the stairs again and plastered a smile on her face before turning to him "Thanks."

"No thank you. I hope your case short by coming here." He said as he handed her the laptop.

"Nope. I was all done for the night. I was headed home so it wasn't a big deal." She said opening up the computer. "Remember when Spinelli first moved in here and he wouldn't let anybody touch his computer?" she asked with a laugh.

"Remember nothing, that hasn't changed. Well, except for you of course because he trusts you." he said looking at her.

"Well the feeling is mutual. When you first suggested him joining me I was a little hesitant because of his…vivaciousness" she giggled "but it has been the best decision ever. Not just because of his hacking skill but because it gives him a purpose outside of the work he does for you and Sonny. It's something to call his own and I know he's really proud of that." She finished.

Jason nodded his head "He definitely is. And thank you for giving him that. He's really happy with what you guys are doing and despite what you say, you are the reason not me. You could have said no and I would have been ok with that but you didn't so thank you for taking him on."

Sam smiled and said "I love that kid probably more than you do. I know he can get on people's nerves with the way he is but I have always found him to be adorably unique. He reminds me a lot of Danny in that way so maybe that is why he's never really gotten on my nerves. He gets so excited about things and he has put his all into doing this with me. He's been really great to have around."

"He loves you too. He talks about you just as much as he does computer systems and Maxie." Jason told her. He watched her throw her head back and laugh and smiled at the sight. She had such an amazing laugh. His eyes caught hers as she brought her head back down. She licked her lips and then glanced to the compute "So, Dominic Parelli?" she asked.

Jason stood up and said "Yea. Dominic Parelli." he walked to the back of the couch.

"And that's all you're going to give me?" she said in mock offence.

"He's a mid-level Zacchara soldier looking to make his way up in our organization. Or so he says." He told her leaning his arms on the back of the couch.

"You don't believe him?" she asked typing away.

"He could be lying and this will help in figuring that out." He confirmed.

Sam nodded and said "Well this beats serving drinks to handsy businessmen and getting my ass pinched." After the words were out she realized what she had said. "Umm…there isn't by chance you could forget you heard that last part, is there?" she said glancing back at his amused expression. "No, not really." He said trying to keep his laughter in. "I didn't think so." She muttered.

"You actually let someone…?"

"No I did not let anyone pinch me. But after the guy thought he could he almost got a broken nose for his actions." She said.

"Now that sounds like you." he said looking to the computer hearing her giggle.

Before she could respond the door flew open and Spinelli and Maxie fell through it clutching each other and joined at the mouth. Jason and Sam both gawked at them before Spinelli took notice he and Maxie weren't alone. He shut the door behind him and took Maxie's hand "Have a glorious evening, both of you." he said making his way to the stairs. "I like your outfit." Maxie told Sam as she followed behind Spinelli beaming.

Jason and Sam watched them disappeared up the stairs. "They were at Jake's." Jason said. Sam laugh a little and said "I know. Karaoke night." "But he can't sing." He said.

Sam looked back at him and said "Well he must have done something right." She looked back at the computer when the photo popped up "Alright, here we go." He said drawing his attention back to the computer. "It's a New York driver's license." She said.

"That's him." he confirmed before they both heard a loud bang from upstairs. They looked up as things fell quit again. "What else can you find?" he asked as he got up and walked around to the front of the couch and sat down beside her.

"Let's see…" she said before the sound of glass breaking filled their ears. Jason looked down to Sam just as her head looked back to the computer "Alright, it looks like this is his rap sheet. Doesn't look like a real risk taker." She said.

"Scroll down a little." He said before a loud bag came from upstairs. He felt Sam jump al little at the noise "Sorry, it's just a little hard to concentrate." She laughed softly. "It's fine." He told her.

"I mean, I'm happy for them. They waited so long to be together and now they are finally there. So it's good for them." she said softly. She stole a glance at him and saw he was looking at her the same way he was when she fell into his arms. She looked into his eyes and found it hard to breath. She saw his eyes fall to her lips. Another loud crash from upstairs cause them both to jump as Sam shook off the intense feeling.

"Um…so this is it. I would print it but I know the printer is in Spinelli's room so I'll just leave this up for you to look at." She said as she handed the computer to Jason.

"Thank you for doing this." He said again. "No problem. But I should get out of your way so that you can find what you need on this guy." She said. She moved to stand up and made the mistake of forgetting her ankle was hurt. "Shit!" she winced.

Jason made a grab for her and helped balance her. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah" she said through clench teeth. "No you aren't. Hold on, sit back down." He said. "What? Why?" She asked but did it. She watched him gather her shoes and pick up her coat. He dug in her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"You can't drive yourself home if you can barely stand." He said. "Here, you want to put this back on?" he asked holding out her trench coat to her.

She took it and slipped it on but said "Jason, you don't have to do that. I can call a cab and come pick up my car tomorrow." Jason shook his head "There's no need."

"Jason, come on. This is ridiculous. You shouldn't have to do this." She tried to say. "Sam, you can barely walk on that foot. I'm not going to feel comfortable unless I know you got how without trouble." He said.

Same could see it on his face that he was worried about her ankle. And she really didn't want to take a taxi. She sighed and said "Alright, thank you."

He helped her into her coat and then handed her the shoes "Are you ok to walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him and it was on the tip of her tongue to say "Carry me." She really wanted to be in his arms again. "I need to put pressure on it to get it stronger so I'm fine walking." She said in almost a whisper.

He nodded his head but said "Let me know if it gets to be too much. I don't want it to get worse." He held his hand out for her and Sam looked at it for a moment before putting her hand in his and let him help her stand. She thought he would let go but he kept hold of her hand all the way to the car.

* * *

Sam unlocked her door and opened it. "Thank you for bringing me home." She said as they walked into the living room. "No problem." He answered. "How's your foot?" he asked.

"Better. Walking on it has really helped loosen the tightness. It's just a small twinge now." She said. "Good." He said smiling at her "I'll let you get some rest. Hopefully it will be better tomorrow."

"You can stay if you want." She blurted without thinking. "I mean…I know you have to look over that stuff but if you wait a little while, by the time you get back it might be less…um…noisy." She said trying to cover her eagerness for him to stay.

Jason thought about it for a second and said "That is probably a good idea."

Sam laughed softly and said "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get out of the thing and I'll get a couple of beers." Jason nodded his head and watched her limp slightly down the hall to her bedroom.

Jason shut the door of her apartment and walked further into the room. He looked around the room and saw the small touches to it that made it Sam. The blanket on the back of the couch. The throw pillows. He could see her falling asleep often on this couch like she did when they lived together. There were pictures all over the place of her and her family. He looked on her mantle and even saw one of her and Michael when he was younger. He smiled, remembering taking that photo. It was in a day they had taken the boys to the park to play.

"That one is my favorite." He heard Sam say.

He turned and looked at her standing there with two beers in her hand. She had changed into a navy tank top similar to the one she wore earlier and white shorts, her legs of full display. She walked over to him and handed him a beer before making her way to the couch and sitting down. "It was after we got him back from AJ." Jason mused. "That was the first time he had smiled since being home and it was because of you." he looked at her.

Sam smiled and said "I told him a really horrible joke. He said it was the stupidest thing he had heard and then laughed a little. It was nice to hear after everything he had been through." she looked from the picture to him and asked "How has he been?"

"He's doing better. I think that living with the Quartermaine's really was the best choice. After you left we ended up having lunch with Edward instead of going to Kelley's." he told her.

Sam looked at him and beamed "Jason, that's great. I'm glad you included Edward."

Jason walked over and sat down next to her "I wanted to say thank you for what you did today. When I got to the mansion today I could tell something was off with him but it wasn't until you showed up that I realized why. It really helped him knowing someone was thinking of her too. So thank you."

She smiled weakly at him "I'm glad I helped. And whether you remembered today or not I know you miss her too. I know how much you loved her."

Jason nodded his head "I do. It's the one thing that Edward and I have the most in common with each other think. He loved her a lot. Even though I have no memory of them when I was younger, I know that they loved each other." He looked at her and took in the softness of her expression. He took a deep breath and put his beer on the coffee table "After you left, Edward told me a few things about them. They were married for a long time." He said.

Sam nodded her head "It's pretty amazing." She said.

"Yeah, it is. It wasn't always easy but they still managed to do it because they loved each other so much. She put up with a lot from him. it's obvious that Edward is not an easy man to have a conversation with let alone live with. But she always stood by him no matter what. And he knows that there were times he took that for granted. He got too use to her being there that he just assumed she would never leave. And she didn't." he said.

Sam tore her eyes away from his and looked down at the label of the bottle "A love like that is very rare." She whispered. "They were lucky to be able to hold on to that."

"Yeah they were. Even when he was an idiot and did things to hurt her. Like having a child with another woman." He said almost hesitant.

Sam sucked in a breath and shot her eyes to him "What?" she asked.

Jason nodded his head "He betrayed her in almost every way there was but she loved him enough to get past it. It wasn't easy but she gave him that chance and he was no fool to not take it. But I was."

"Jason…" she said almost painfully.

"I was. I was a fool and I let the best thing that ever happened to me get away because of it." He saw the tears well in her eyes as he went on "You loved me the same way my grandmother loved my grandfather. But instead of seeing that for what it was, I pushed you away and lied. I made you do things that I know you would never do because I was a coward." He said

"Jason, you can't take responsibility for my actions…" she tried to say.

"The hell I can't. None of what happened that summer would have if I had just been honest with you. If I had just trusted my heart instead of listening to what others were telling me. Mainly Elizabeth. I hurt you, Sam, and that is something I promised our daughter I would never do."

Sam sucked in a breath at the mention of her little girl "Jason, don't…"

"I'm sorry. I know that I have never said that to you and I should have a long time ago. I know that they are probably 2 years too late but I am so sorry for not believing in our love the way that you did. And it is probably too late to also say that that love hasn't changed. Not for me." He said softly.

He sat there and saw her eyes close as the tears fell down her cheeks. She stayed silent for far too long and the sinking feeling Jason felt in his heart only grew as time passed and she kept silent. He leaned over and kissed her temple and whispered one last time "I'm sorry" before getting up and making his way to her door.

"Jason…" he heard her say as his hand touched the door knob. He stopped but didn't turn around. He felt her get up from the couch and walk to him. He felt her with every step she took. She reached him but he refused to look at her. She moved at stood in front of him and placed her hands on his face. She forced his gaze to hers and he saw her wet eyes. She shook her head and Jason felt his heart begin to break before she whispered "It's not too late."

Joy burst through him at her words as he looked into her eyes. He saw what he felt. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek further into her hand before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He laid his forehead to hers for a moment before he slanted his head and sealed his lips over hers.

Sam gasped at the sensation of his firm kiss. She hadn't felt it in years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he took the kiss deeper, gliding his tongue over her lips. Needing to taste him again, she opened her mouth instantly and they both groaned at the feel. Jason brought his other hand up and threaded it in her hair, securing her to him. The kiss went on and on as they both reaffirmed themselves with each other. Needing air, Sam broke the kiss but didn't lose his lips as he slid kisses across her cheek to her jaw and down to her neck. Sam tilted her head to give him better access when she felt them move.

He backed her up and Sam felt her back slam against her front door. Jason's hands moved down her back and cupped her cheeks in a firm grip and lifted her up against the wood. Jason pulled back from her neck and looked into her hot gaze. Sam licked her lips and then pulled his back to hers. this kiss was different. The first was exploration. Refamiliarizing with each other. This one was sure. Sure, and hot and hard. Jason slid one hand up and under her shirt to her hot skin. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her again. His hand went up her back and moved to her front, wrapping his large hand around one breast. Sam broke the kiss when he swiped his thumb across her hard nipple "Jason…" she whispered breathlessly.

Jason pulled back slightly and pushed her tank top up and off her body. He reached for the cups of her strapless bra and pulled them down, exposing her ample breasts to his gaze. Their eyes locked as he leaned forward and pulled the hard tip one of into his mouth. Sam bit her lip and moaned. She wanted to close her eyes and just feel but she also did want to lose his. Jason worked the hard bud between his teeth before pulling on it hard.

Sam's whole body jerked as his mouth radiated all over her body. She thrust a hand into his hair to hold him at her chest. She felt his hands slide up her back to the clasp of her bra and hurriedly undid it. The material fell from between them to the floor. Jason moved his lips to her opposite breast and gave it equal attention before moving his kiss up her neck. Sam reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, letting him know she wanted it off. He reached behind him and tore the shirt off before pressing his naked chest to hers. He set his forehead to hers as Sam looked at him with smoking eyes "I want you in my bed" she said huskily. The growl that her words evoked from him shot straight to her center. Jason slammed his lips back to hers before pushing off the door and heading to her room.

He walked in to the dark room and made his way to the bed. He threw her to the middle of the bed and then reached to turn on her bedside lamp. The soft glow gave him just enough light to see all of her. Their gazed held and Jason quickly got rid of his boots and socks. Sam climbed to her knees and scooted closer to him. Her hands went to his chest and glided over the hard surface of his skin. Jason's hands pulled her shorts down and helped her get them off. He slid his hands back up her body slowly until they reached the middle of her back and pulled her closer, kissing her again. The kiss was hard but short as he pushed slightly on her chest making her fall back to the bed. In a flash, her underwear was gone and Jason was shouldering her legs apart, settling himself between them.

"Oh" she cried out when she felt his tongue on her clit. Her back arched off the bed as he circled the bundle of nerves and then sucked on it, hard. One hand griped the comforter while her other sild in his hair and griped the spiky mass. Her hips came off the bed to get closer to his mouth but his hands griped her hips in a firm grasp and kept them still. Her head thrashed back and forth in a frenzy of desire. "Jason…oh my God!" she ended on a shout when he thrust two fingers into her and began sucking her clit in time with this fingers. He clamped his teeth with minimal pressure around the nub and had Sam screaming her release. He felt her entire body shake with her orgasm and softly licked her through it.

Her hands went lax and fell from his hair to the bed. She opened her eyes and looked down when she felt Jason move from her. He stood to his feet by her bed and Sam watched in fascination as his hands undid his belt and jeans. She felt her pussy pulse as his jeans felt down his legs. She clamped her legs together in hopes to ease her but all it did was put pressure to her still harden clit. She opened her legs back up as Jason reached to slide his boxers off, but froze. He watched with dark blue eyes as Sam let one hand glide over her breasts and down her stomach. And animalistic sound came from him when he saw her touch herself and heard her moan.

Sam smiled to herself as Jason's eyes tracked her movements. She circled her clit before dipping into her wetness and back up, spreading it over her again. She bit her lip as she repeated the motion over and over. "Jason please, hurry. I want you inside me." She begged when the pleasure was mounting quickly. She watched him practically tear his boxers off and got back on the bed. He gripped her wrist, stopping her and lifting it to his mouth. He took her glistening finger into his mouth and sucked the juices off it. She watched in amazement as the sight before her turned her on even more.

Jason pulled her finger from his mouth and looked down at her. Her hair was spread over the dark comforter. Her nipples were puckered to hard points and her bare pussy glowed with her desire for him. His hands fell to her hips and pulled her closer. He sat back on his calves and positioned his erection to her sopping center. His eyes bore into hers and he rammed all the way inside with one thrust. He closed his eyes at the sound of her loud scream of pleasure. Her hands shot to his wrist at her hips and gripped them just as hard. Knowing what she needed, he pulled out and slammed inside again. He watched as her breasts bounced with each hard thrust of his hips, making him harder. Sam wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into is ass, pulling him even more inside her. "Yes!" she threw her head back and gasped when he hit just the right stop. Jason moved a hand from her hips and up her body. her wrapped her fingers around the back of her neck and slid his thumb over her pulse feeling the rapid beat of it. Sam's eyes came back to him and she clung to the wrist of his hand at her throat. The fire in her eyes fueled him on as his hips went faster and harder. "Oh, my God, I'm coming…" she rasped seconds before Jason felt her clamp down on his cock and come hard, screaming his name.

He slowed his thrusts and her quivering body subsided with her release. He leaned over her and pressed his body to hers, taking her lips in a hard kiss. Sam moaned, not two seconds after coming for a second time, ready to go again. She felt Jason smiled against her lips whispering "Still greedy as ever."

It was then she realized he hadn't come yet. She smiled back at him before pushing on his chest and flipping them over. Jason relaxed back on the bed as she rose over him straddling his hips. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she lifted her hips and slowly sank back down on him, tightening her inner walls around him. "Fuck, baby." He cursed, his hands flying to her grip her hips. Sam smiled a she repeated the slow movement until it because to much. She leaned forward and took his lips with hers as her hips moved faster and harder. Jason lifted his knees and planted his feet to the bed, giving him a better position to meet her downward thrusts. Their hips met in a furry of trusts as Sam sat back against his raised thighs and slid a hand down her body. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Jason watched at her touched herself and felt her get even tighter around him.

"Jason…oh yes…" she said as her fingers moved faster on her lip and her hips ground harder on his cock. "Get there, baby" he growled deep, on the verge of release. No sooner that the words left his mouth did she throw her head back and cry out. Jason's grip on her hips got harder and she knew his hand prints would be there in the morning but she didn't care. She heard his shout and felt the warm release coat her walls and sent her higher. All energy left her body as she fell forward on him. she pressed her face to his throat and snuggled deep into him.

Jason fund what little energy he had and lifted his hand to her back, running it up and down. They laid there in silence as their breathing returned to normal and their heart beat slowed. After a few more minutes, Jason lifted up with her in his arms and pulled the comforter back, settling her against the cool sheets. He reached over and turned the light out and then climbed in next the her, pulling her into his arms. Sam laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, running her fingers softly over his chest. Just like she used to. He closed his eyes and prayed that she wanted the same thing he did. "Sam?" he said softly.

She looked up from her place at his chest and the sedated look on her face and the lazy way her eyes looked, he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. She returned the kiss instantly, giving him what he needed. He pulled back and lifted a hand to the side of her face "I love you." he said softly, making her breath catch. "I have always loved you and I want you back in my life more than I have ever wanted anything. I know I screwed up but I want a chance to prove to you…" he was cut off by her pressing her lips to his in a hard kiss.

When she pulled back she smiled softly at him "I love you, too Jason. And I want this. You don't need to prove anything to me. I know why you did what you did and you know why I did what I did. We have both apologized and I don't think it will be good to dwell on it." She reached her hand up and brushed her fingers over his cheek "As long as we have both learned from what happened, I really think that we will be ok." she said softly.

Jason stared down at her in amazement. He really wanted to know how the hell he got so luck but he decided that it no longer mattered. He had her back and he wasn't going to let her go again "I love you." he said looking in to her eyes. "I love you, too." She smiled. He kissed her before she settled back down on his chest. A few more minutes' past when Sam asked "Why did this hit you today? What it because of what Edward said?"

"Partly. I have been feeling this for a while but I honestly didn't think that you would ever give me the time of day again and I didn't blame you. After you left the mansion today Edward told me that I fucked up in letting you go." He laughed lightly, remembering his grandfather's words.

She raised up on an elbow and stared down at him "Edward Quartermaine said that to you?" she asked is disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. But then he told me about what he and grandmother had gone through in their life together and it sound so similar to us. I didn't know if you would be able to forgive me but I did know that what we had was worth fighting for. And that's what I was going to do. And then you showed up at my place with that outfit on and knew I wasn't gonna stop until I got you back." He smirked.

Sam bit her lip and looked away from him. "What?" he asked, growing concerned.

"I have a small confession to make." She said as she rose up and swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. His hands fell to her waist and he said "Ok, what?"

She smiled and said "I wasn't undercover at Vaughn's tonight. I was last night but not tonight. I was at home when I got your call."

Realization came over him and his hands tightened on her waist "You were at home. Not undercover, wearing that outfit, serving drinks and getting your ass pinched." He stated. She shook her head and grinned wider. "You conned me." He said. Grinning bigger she nodded her head "But it was more of a test. To see if maybe you were interested again. The twisted ankle wasn't a part of it though." She yelped when hands flipped her onto her back, slid between her legs and surged back inside her. "Your consequence for doing something so underhanded." He muttered against her lips. Sam moaned and wrapped her legs around him "So worth it." She felt him grin against her lips and say "But not your only consequence." He watched her eyes flare as he went about showing all the ways she was going pay for that little confession.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
